G3-Saviour
The G3-Saviour (aka "G-Saviour", pronounced "Gee Third Saviour") is a mobile suit and upgrade of the G-Saviour appearing in the PlayStation 2 game G-Saviour. Developed by the Illuminati, it was piloted by ace-pilot Reed Fox. Technology & Characteristics After the G-Saviour suffered heavy damage from previous battles, the members of the Saviour team redesigned and repaired the G-Saviour with newer components previously incorporated in the J-SAVIOUR J-Saviour.''G-Saviour'' video game Chapter 3 The unit is given a design overhaul as well as newer weaponry and armor parts designed for all-terrain combat. Despite the changes in design, the key components of the G3-Saviour remain the same as the G-Saviour. Overall the MS boasts higher mobility and armor durability, as well as a new beam rifle. In addition, the new double-jointed frame design allows for higher response speed.Hobby Japan, June 2000 Like other mobile suits in the Saviour series, the G3-Saviour can use different modules to suit the combat situation. The Intensive-Attack Mode features thicker armor and two back-mounted cannons for long-range artillery. The Ground-Attack Mode features greater mobility and is equipped with additional armaments. It also features wheels on its feet for faster movement on terrain. Overall the G3-Saviour outperforms all other current models, although it puts on a strain on its pilot. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :A powerful rapid-fire beam rifle used for long-range combat. ;*Beam Saber :A single beam saber used for close range combat. Unlike the G-Saviour, the G3-Saviour's beam saber is emitted from a beam generator mounted to a hardpoint on the left arm. As such it cannot be used at the same time as the beam shield. ;*Beam Shield :A shield that is emitted from a beam generator located on the left arm. It cannot be used at the same time as the beam saber. ;*Cannon :Used on the Intensive-Attack Mode, two cannons are mounted on the back of the G3-Saviour. These cannons are used for long-range artillery fire, but are very heavy, reducing mobility. ;*Beam Gun :Used in the Ground-Attack Mode, a two-barrel beam gun is mounted on a hardpoint on the right arm. ;*Buster Cannon :A back mounted cannon equipped in the Ground-Attack Mode. Swings from the back when active, under the right arm. ;*Gatling Gun :A weapon with high rates of fire, it is mounted onto the backpack in Ground-Attack Mode and positioned below the left arm. ;*Missile Pod :A missile pod used by the Ground-Attack Mode, it is mounted over the left shoulder, on the backpack. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. ;*Ground-Attack Mode :An optional loadout for the G3-Saviour. This equipment includes a new backpack with additional thrusters, as well as wheel attachments for the sole of the feet, greatly increasing mobility on terrain. The leg hover units have also been removed, and a beam gun attached to the hardpoint on its right arm. It is also equipped with range of new armaments mounted on a new backpack: a buster cannon, a gatling gun and a missile pod. ;*Intensive-Attack Mode :An optional heavy weaponry loadout for the G3-Saviour. This mode is the heaviest of the equipment sets, and features two back-mounted cannons, as well as thicker armor.''G-Saviour'' video game Chapter 4 History After the G-Saviour sustained damage in battle against the Raven, and was rescued by a squad of J-SAVIOUR J-Saviours, the Lightning Squad was able to obtain the supplies they needed. Two weeks after the battle, despite being injured, Reed insisted on piloting the G3-Saviour during the Lightning Squad's assault on Dry Valley, a Congressional Armed Forces base. After destroying most of the base's defenses, consisting mainly of CAMW-14 MW-Raids, the last remaining CAF soldier, Kite Goldman, and his CCMS-04 Spearhead (Cannon Type) were defeated by Reed and the base was captured by the Illuminati. Following the fall of Dry Valley, the Lightning Squad headed to Tokyo where an attempted coup d'état by the Gremly Sheep was taking place. Reed sortied in the Intensive-Attack Mode and destroyed most of the coup d'état MS. The Gremly Sheep forces retreated, leaving MW-Raids for Reed to fight. Later, the Lightning Squad attacked the Kilimanjaro Fortress, which was where MW A.I. was being developed. Reed took out most of the turrets and the shield generator, and defeated the Spearhead (Ballistic Type) left guarding the fortress. During the assault on the Angel Halo mobile weapon factory, Reed fought against several MW-Raid units, noting their A.I. piloting to be similar to that of an actual human pilot. Returning to Tokyo after a second coup attempt by the Gremly Sheep, Reed duels Major Richard Rite and his Bugu II. After suppressing the coup attempt, the Lightning Squad return to the dropped colony, where Reed faces Rysis and his Raven. In the aftermath of the battle, the G3-Saviour's onboard systems fail temporarily due to the damage sustained, as the dropped colony falls apart. However, Reed is able to escape after the systems begin to work again. Gallery Game Design 3.jpg|Concept art of the J-Saviour and G3-Saviour by Kunio Okawara 1372456665_43.jpg|Space Mode concept art (Front) 1372456665_51.jpg|Space Mode concept art (Rear) G3-saviour.jpg|Standard G3-Saviour.jpeg|Ground-Attack Mode G3-Saviour Ground-Attack Mode (Active).jpg|Ground-Attack Mode (active) G3-Saviour-Intensive.jpg|Intensive-Attack Mode G-Saviour CG Game G3-Saviour.jpg G3-Saviour GroundG-Saviour CG Game Attack Mode.jpg G3-Saviour IntensiveG-Saviour CG Game Attack Mode.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 013.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 015.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 012.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 026.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 018.jpg|Head close-up G-Saviour CG Game 020.jpg|Ground-Attack Mode vs MW-Raid Gunpla G3-Saviour Gunpla (Front).jpg|Custom Scratch-Built 1/72 Gunpla by Asuka Fujikawa (Front) G3-Saviour Gunpla (Rear).jpg|Custom Scratch-Built 1/72 Gunpla by Asuka Fujikawa (Rear) Notes & Trivia *The G3-Saviour's name and higher response time may be reference to the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3". References External links *G3-Saviour on MAHQ.net